The Legend of Zelda: Altered Story Part 1
by Project-Apocolypse
Summary: "You've heard that there were only three Goddesses of Hyrule, but there was a fourth who truly maintained the balance, until she left for Earth, along with her Triforce piece. However, she knew that her daughter would journey alongside the Hero."


Welcome, one and all. This is my very first 'Legend of Zelda' story. Unlike most stories of the same games, this one has a few more twists. This story will also be the starting stage of the 'Zelda64' game that I am going to make, with the permission of Nintendo, of course. The game is actually going to be for all game-consoles.

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original characters of the 'Legend of Zelda' series.**

Text Key:

'_thinking_'

"speaking"

"**yelling**"

_'s POV = a character's point of view

Author (Project-Apocolypse, a.k.a. John David Wilson the 1st): Instead of just getting sucked into the game, the main 'character' gets trans-gendered as well. Read further to see what I mean. This 'Legend of Zelda' story takes place in both 'Zelda64' games. If you haven't played them, then I suggest that you play them before you read this story.

Chapter 1: From Earth to the land of Hyrule / Getting the Kokiri Emerald

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Senyu Orion's POV-

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

On a large round island 1,000,000,000,000 miles to the east of the Florida coast, stands a grand city called the City of Eternal Light [The city's diameter is 1,000,000,000 miles across. The city has four districts: Recreational District (Northern portion), Residential District (Southern portion), Business District (Eastern portion), and Marina District (Western portion, where the port is). Senyu's family are the ones that own this city by right], where I, Senyu Orion (7 feet tall, silver hair, silver irises, and lean build. 19 years old, and wears silver armor. His only weapon is a sword with elemental-distribution-vents on the front of the hilt.), reside in the central building, along with my mother, Rayven Orion. "Okay. Yesterday was my 19th birthday, and I haven't gone outside since then." I said, as I grab my Matter-tech sword, put it in it's sheath, and then head outside. "The only question is: where to go today?" I said, as I exited the building, and started heading towards the beach (north of the central building) to fish.

As I got to the beach, I notice a strong breeze starting to blow from the west, as if something from the east was pulling me. "What the heck is up with this?" I asked myself, before I look east, and see a large blackhole-like rift. "What's going on?" I said, as I try to run away from the rift, but the gravitational-pull of the rift is just too strong, so I just let the rift pull me in, and then I lose consciousness.

As I regain consciousness, I hear a female voice. "Hey, are you awake, yet?" The voice said, as I open my eyes to see a small blue-skinned female fairy floating above my head. "Oh, good. You're awake. How did you get into the Kokiri Forest without being turned into a beast?" The fairy said, as I stood up, and was about say something, but then I heard an elderly male voice coming from behind me. "Navi, bring Link to me. I am counting on you. He, and this child that appeared here, are a part of the same destiny." The voice said, but that last part confused me. '_Child? What does he mean by that?_' I thought, as I turned towards where the elderly voice came from, only to see a very large tree with eyebrows, and a mustache. "You must be wondering why I called you a child, but you will see why later. Your sword has been sealed within the Temple of Time until the time comes. For now, you shall use the daggers that are in sheaths that are attached to your belt. The sheath of your sword is still strapped to your back, though. By the way, I am the Great Deku Tree." The tree said, as I look towards the entrance to this area, and see a young boy wearing green clothes running towards the Great Deku Tree.

-Skipped lengthned dialogue-

As Link, and I, enter the Great Deku Tree, I see that this place has about five floors. "So, where to, first?" Navi asked, as I walk over to the web that is covering the hole in the center of the floor, and I look to see whats below. '_I have played this game before, and I know where to go. In order to get the first Spiritual Stone, we have to defeat Gohma._' I thought, as I walk over to the ladder that leads to the next floor. "We have to go up." I said, as I start to climb up the ladder. '_How come my voice sounds like a 12-year-old girl's voice? Did I get trans-gendered, and then become 7 years younger?_' I thought, as I got to the top of the ladder, and then I walk over to the gap that we will have to jump over. "I don't think I can jump across this gap." I said, as I step back a bit, but stop when I feel Link's left hand on my right shoulder, and I look down at him. "If you don't think you can jump across the gap, then climb back down the ladder, and then climb up the vines, but watch out for those plants." Link said, looking up at me, before jumping across the gap himself. '_Seems simple enough, but I'm not going to try for myself. I never was very athletic._' I thought, as I climb back down the ladder, walk over to the web in the center, and then look over to Link. "I'll wait for you here." I said, as I sit down, and watch him proceed on his way. '_Be careful, Link._' I thought, as I look at my belt, and see a pouch. "Hmm. I wonder if there's a mirror in this pouch." I said, as I stand back up, look in the pouch, pull out a mirror, and use it to look at my new self : 1 foot taller than Child Link. I still have my silver hair, but it's down to my ankles now. I still have silver irises. I am now wearing armor that is worn by a female theif, and on the center of the chestplate is the Golden Triforce symbol, except the center has a black three-point-star and six silver triangle-peices in the shape of a complete triangle. On my hands are large gauntlets that has a sort of three-hole missle-silo attachment on each, but I doubt they launch missles. My boots are also large, and seem to be mechanical as well, but they don't minimize my movement. It also seems that I have B-cup bra-sized breasts. My ears are also three times longer than a normal Hylian's ears. "Holy Din, I look like a young female Hylian theif with longer ears!" I exclaimed to myself, as I put the mirror back in the pouch, and then I look up to see that Link is at the very top floor already, and is about to jump. '_I hope he doesn't get hurt._' I thought, as he jumps, and starts falling towards the web.

Once the web broke, I start to climb down the hole. '_I hope this armor doesn't rust._' I thought, as I let go of the vines half way down the hole, and land in the water. '_Wow. This water feels good, but I can't relax yet. I have to help Link get the three Spiritual Stones, have him open the Door of Time, and then ask Rauru about how I can go back home._' I thought, as I swim over to the shallow water, and climb onto the partially submerged peice of 'land'. "This sure is one big place." I said, as I look towards Link, who just stepped on a button on the ground, thus lighting a torch. "Your new to this place, aren't you?" Link asked, as he pulls out a Deku Stick, while looking at me, and Navi looks at me as well. "Yeah, I am sort of new to this land." I said, with a nervous laugh, hoping they don't question me any further. "Alright. Well, we need to proceed, so you may wait here if you want." Link said, as he lights the Deku Stick, and dashes towards the web that is past the Deku Baba.

After Link went through the door that was behind the web, I jump down to the shallow water, and I see that my new form is very beautiful. "If only this is how my girlfriend will look." I said to myself, as I turn back towards the torch, and notice that three women are standing there, each one with different colored hair, as well as different colored clothing (from left to right: Din, Nayru, and Farore). "So, you are the child of our forgotten sister, Rayven." Din said, as she walks closer to me. "My mom never said that she had sisters. She didn't even tell me that she was from this world, even when I played the games." I said, while crying a little bit. "The only reason why she left this world with her Triforce Peice, is because she wanted to see if the law of balance would be upheld, but she was wrong. That is why you got sent here. When she saw you playing the games, she knew that balance had to be restored." Nayru said, while kneeling beside me. "She couldn't tell you, because the time wasn't right. Just as you can't tell Link, until the time is right." Farore said, as the three goddesses disappear from sight.

After a few minutes, I hear Link coming through the crawl-space that is connected to this room. '_Here he comes. I wonder what dungeon items I can get._' I thought, as I approach the place where the box that is in the room will fall into. "Hey, Link? While you were searching the second floor, did you find any items that I could use?" I asked, as I lifted myself onto the platform that has the crawl-space, and I see that Link is getting ready to push the box. "I found a black-stringed silver-bow with black-tipped silver-arrows in a chest that also had a slingshot." Link said, as he finished pushing the box, and then he hands me the bow-and-arrows that he found. '_Hmm? These look like Japanese arrows, and the bow looks Japanese as well, but they are also in the same style as my current armor._' I thought, as I attached the quiver to the back of my belt, and put the bow in the quiver as well. "Shall we proceed, Link?" I asked, as Link took out a deku stick, ran to the only reachable torch, and looks towards me. "We have each others' backs, right?" Link asked, as he lit the deku stick, ran back to the web on the ground, and then rolling across it, thus lighting it on fire with the flaming deku stick. "You have my back, and I have yours, Link. Now, let's get down there." I said, as Link jumps down the hole, followed by me, and then we swim to the only non-submerged peice of land in the room. "Okay. We have to hit the middle one first, then the one on the right, and finally the one on the left." Link said, as he took out his Deku Sheild, and I take out my bow, while readying an arrow. "I'll block while you shoot. Okay?" Link said, as Deku Scrub #2 popped up, and I shot it right as it fired a Deku Nut. "This is rather fun." I said, as I continued the sequence 2 more times, each time aiming at the correct Deku Scrub, and when Deku Scrub #1 got hit, I dashed for it, and caught it by the top. "How did you figure out our sequence? Now, I'm going to give away the secret to beating our queen." Deku Scrub #1 said, as I let go of him, and then I get ready to pull out my left dagger. "When her eye turns red, shoot her with the slingshot in order to stun her." Deku Scrub #1 said, as he starts jumping up-and-down. "I'm sorry, Queenie!" Deku Scrub #1 exclaims, as he hops away, and the bars on the door rises. "The way is open, Link. Let's beat this queen of theirs." I said, as I pull out my daggers, and approach the door, thus making the door open.

As Link, and I, walk into the hallway of the room, the door closes behind us, and once we set foot into the room itself, a wall lowers behind us. "There's no backing out, now." I said, as I see both Link, and Navi, looking around the room, searching for Gohma, but I spot her easily, as I look right at her. "Here she comes." I said, as Gohma drops down, and gets ready to attack, but when her eye turns red, Link shoots her in the eye with the slingshot, thus stunning her. "Now's our chance. Attack her." I said, as I start slashing the heck out of Gohma, and Link does the same, not even giving her the chance to get back up. "Who is this girl, Link? She is quite powerful for a 12-year-old girl." Navi said, as I give the final strike to Gohma, and then I look at Navi. "If you want to know more about me, Navi, you will have to wait, because I still have a lot about myself to figure out." I said, as I walk over to the teleporter, and Link does the same, while Navi just flies over, and sits on Link's left shoulder. "What is it?" Link askes, as he takes a closer look at the teleporter. "It must be the exit." I said, as I stepped into the circle, and Link does the same. " This is just the beginning of our adventure, Link." I said, as we get encased in blue light, and then rise through the ceiling.

-Skipped lengthned cinnematic dialogue-

After the Deku Tree dies, I see a red female fairy flying towards me, but her wings are different from a normal fairy's wings (two pairs of dragon wings, with the bottom pair being twice as big as the top pair), and she is twice as big as a normal fairy as well. "I finally found you, my mistress. When I sensed a double aura, I knew it had to be you. My name is Freyaja, the only dragon-fairy that exists." Freyaja said, as she flies down to me, and sits on my right shoulder. "Okay. We have the Kokiri Emerald. Next, we have to go to the Hyrule Castle." I said, as we head through the passage that leads to the Kokiri houses, but once we get to the end of the passage, Mido stops us, and was about to say what he says in the game at this point, but stops when he sees me. "Who are you? How did you get into the Deku Tree's meadow without going through this passage first? How come your not affected by the enchantment of the forest?" Mido asked, as I step closer to him, and look him in the eye. "If I knew the answer to your second and third questions, I would tell you. As for your first question, my name is Senyu Orion." I said, as I proceed to the exit, with Link following me, and our fairies flying behind us, talking to each other.

After we got 3/4 of the way across the bridge that leads out of the Kokiri Forest, Link, and I, stop, and turn around to see Saria. "I knew this day would come. You were always bound to leave the forest, Link." She said, as she pulls out a pink ocarina, and gives it to Link, then she looks at me. "You were summoned to this forest, in order to help Link on his journey." She said, as she places a black-silver-and-red ocarina in my right hand. "Both of you are part of the same destiny. Now go. We will see each other again." She said, as we dash out of the forest.

After we get onto Hyrule Feild, I put my ocarina away, and walk past the corner, with Link right behind me. "Hoot hoot. Well, if it isn't Link, and young Senyu." A wise-sounding voice said, as Link, and I, look up at the top of the third tree from the entrance to Kokiri Forest, in order to see the large owl, Kaepora Gaebora. "Not enough time to talk, Kaepora. We have to get to the castle, before the drawbridge goes up." I said, as I grab Link's right hand with my left hand, and then I start running, making sure that Link is able to keep up.

End of Chapter 1: From Earth to the land of Hyrule / Getting the Kokiri Emerald

Author: Normally, I don't do cliffhanger chapters, but for this story, suspence is key at the end of each chapter. I already stated that this story will have some twists. Until next time, have a nice day.


End file.
